This invention is directed to a squeeze-to-release type intermatable transmission connector, such as electrical or fiber optic connectors. While a preferred embodiment relates to incorporating the system hereof in a pair of intermatable electrical connectors, and the further description hereof will be so limited, no undue restrictions shall be read on this invention except as set forth in the appended claim. It will be understood, as clearly illustrated and described in the following specification, that the internally supported transmission components, i.e. electrical or fiber optic, are independent of the latching system. Accordingly, the discussion of the electrical transmission components is only for purposes of illustration and understanding.
Squeeze-to-release latching systems have been known for years as exemplified by the prior art in the area of intermatable connectors. U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,025, teaches, among other features, a latching mechanism which includes a pair of deflectable latches having latch ears which permit mechanical coupling of a plug connector in a receptacle connector. Unlatching, or decoupling, is accomplished by laterally squeezing the latches toward the plug connector body to free the latch ears and allow separation of the respective connectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,783 discloses a pivotal locking mechanism for a pair of intermatable connectors, where the mechanism includes a pair of locking members, each having an engaging portion, a pressing portion and a fulcrum therebetween. Laterally squeezing the pressing portions causes the members to pivot about the respective fulcrums to free the engaging portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,347 offers a different approach to unmating a pair of connectors. Briefly, such unmating relies upon a unidirectional pressing of a flexible, wraparound unlatching band that overrides the connector housing, which when depressed causes the band to bulge at the side latching locations and thereby free the respective connectors for unmating, note the sequence of FIGS. 3 and 4 of the patent.
None of these patents, however, address the issue of accessibility. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,505, note particularly FIG. 7 thereof, where the problem of lateral or side accessibility is demonstrated. When plural plug assemblies are disposed in side-by-side fashion, there is difficulty in accessing the sides of the respective plug assemblies to effect unmating by traditional squeeze-to-release systems. The patentees of '505 avoid such difficulty by providing for a latching/delatching system that frees the mated connectors upon the application of a predetermined axial or separating force, i.e. pulling the cable which is terminated to one of the connectors.
The present invention, by incorporating a unique latch construction feature, employs the traditional squeeze-to-release type latching mechanism, but which can be operated by a diagonal pinching action. By this arrangement, side or lateral accessibility is no longer a concern. This and other features of the invention will become apparent from the specification which follows, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.